A wireless data processing system, a wireless data communication device, or a wireless computing platform is collectively and interchangeably referred to herein as “mobile device” or “device”. For example, many mobile devices not only allow the users to make voice calls, but also exchange messages and data, access remote data processing systems, determine a user's location or activity, communicate with other mobile devices or data processing systems, or perform network-based interactions and other transactions.
Wearable devices are a category of mobile devices. A wearable device is essentially a mobile device, but has a form-factor that is suitable for wearing the device on a user's person.
Micro-location technology includes components, protocols, and data communications designed to determine and collect precise location information from a mobile device as the device traverses through a geographical area or space. A geographical area or space through which is a device moves is collectively and interchangeably referred to as a venue.
As an example, a Bluetooth beacon operates on a Bluetooth network established between the beacon and a mobile device over a short distance—generally thirty feet or less. The Bluetooth beacon performs a low-energy exchange of small amounts of data with a mobile device in close proximity.
Wi-Fi beacons are also available to perform similar functions, but over greater distances, involving more data, and with a different degree of precision. Hybrid beacons are also available to operate over multiple protocols in an attempt to capture the best aspects of multiple solutions.
The data received at a beacon from a device in this manner is usable to identify the device or a user of the device, the location of the device, sending payload data such as advertising or coupons to the device, performing payment transactions, and the like. Thus, a micro-location technology uses the data collected from the device to track the device's movement in a venue where multiple beacons are deployed.
As a device moves away from one beacon and towards another beacon, the transition between the beacons allow the device's path to be mapped through the venue. When a device remains in communication with a beacon for a duration, the lack of transition to another beacon is interpreted as a pause at a location in the venue. The path and the pause are used to select payloads to be delivered to the device and other movement tracking purposes.